monopoly_championship_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
MONOPOLY Championship History Wiki:Template messages
This page lists existing or proposed templates which you may find useful. For information on what templates are and how to use them, please see project:Template namespace. If you cannot find the template you need, you can request it on project:Requested templates. For help on creating templates, see , or contact a user who has identified themselves as an adept template coder. To see the templates and how they are implemented, click on the bold links at the top of the cell which lists the templates of interest to you. Article-related namespace Please list '''navigational templates' (as, for example, between pages relating to a specific topic) at project:Navigational templates. See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Article series.'' General ---- * Disambiguation and redirection * Section * Timing (Current events, etc) * Title (distinguishment between deceptively similar titles, etc) * Special character warnings * Footnotes and references * Topical ("spoiler") warnings * Expansion requests * Miscellaneous (Lorem ipsum, etc) Sources/Citations/References ---- * Requesting sources and verification * General sources ** Citing * Specific sources: GFDL, public domain, U.S. government, etc * Footnotes and links /Links/ ---- *Internal links (main articles, German names, etc) *External links (databases, websites, etc) **Geography (locations/maps) **Religion **Wikis (sister projects, etc) **Miscellaneous (book, music, etc) Sister Projects ---- * Wikiquote * Wiktionary * Wikibooks * Wikisource * Wikimedia Commons * Wikinews * Wikiversity * Wikispecies * Mediawiki * Meta-Wiki * Linking between projects * Soft redirects * Transwiki copy Deletion/Renaming/Discussion ---- * Articles (AfD) * Categories (CfD) * Images and media (IfD) * Redirects (RfD) * Speedy deletion (D) * Templates (TfD) * Stub types (SfD) Disputes and warnings ---- * Accuracy * Suspected hoax * Neutrality * Original research * Contradictory * Controversial * Unencyclopedic * Notability * Autobiography /Maintenance/ ---- * Article in use (major edits) * Protected from editing/vandalism * Copyright violations * Article issues ** General attention needed ** ISSN issues ** Lack of geopolitical balance ** IPA conversion * Categorization issues Cleanup ---- * General cleanup: Complete rewrite, section, remainder, copyediting, grammar/punctuation/spelling * Writing style: Clarity, tone, etc * Structures and sections * Potentially unwanted content: Copyright, content policy, spam, trivia, etc * Context and detail: Too specialized/technical, off-topic * Expand and add: General, diagrams/images * Expert needed: Authenticity/verification * Time sensitive * Contradiction and confusion: Misleading/vague * Neutrality and factual accuracy: Dubious, opinion, weasel words, etc * Importance and notability: Significance * Verifiability and sources: Consistency, absent/broken citations, original research, etc * Introduction: Length, vague, complete rewrite * Lists, Images (blur, exposure, size, etc) * Wiki tech: Wikify, uncategorized, disambiguation, orphans ** Infobox needed * Subject-specific: Fiction, etc * Miscellaneous * Merges and splits * Moving: Articles, sister projects, etc * Translations and pronunciations: IPA, etc Compact Tables of Contents (TOC) ---- * Non-Category ** Alphabetical (A-Z) ** Numerical (0-9) * Category ** Alphabetical (A-Z) ** Numerical (0-9) /Lists/ ---- * Dynamic lists * Incomplete lists * Subject or topic lists * Disputed content/length /Redirect pages/ ---- * To be placed at the end of the same line as the redirect tag. Subject matter boxes and diagrams ---- * Calendars * Court Decisions * Diagrams * Game and Puzzle layouts * Grids * Periodic Table Formatting ---- * Division boxes * Userbox holders * Multiple columns * Image holders Non article-related namespace Project ---- * Policies and non-policies * Village Talk Category ---- * Births in Years * Deaths in Years * More information * Categorization of people: **Subjective Category Disclaimer **Disputed categorisation User ---- * Contribution Licensing * Disclaimer * Languages * New Page Links * Open Tasks * Shared IP * Wikimedia Licensing User talk ---- * Experimenting and vandalism notices * Shared IP notices * Spamming notices * Three Revert Rule * User Talk requests * Welcome messages * Edit-summary request * Minor-edit reminder Talk ---- * Featured articles (and candidates) * Expansion requests * Request Photo/Images * Comments * Discussion thread tags * Free images * Translation requests * Peer review * To Do lists * WikiProject notices Image ---- * Copyright status unknown or unverified * Creative commons licensed image * Fair use claimed * Free use image / Semi-free use image * Government copyrights (UK, Canada, Poland) * GNU/GFDL image * Images and media for deletion * Image categorization * Non-free (copyrighted) image * "not an orphan" * Public domain image * Screenshot See also: project:Image copyright tags Related pages for specific types of templates * Infobox templates are designed to present summary information about an article's subject, such that similar subjects have a uniform look and in a common format. * Country referencing templates are designed to provide a tiny thumbnail of a country's flag next to its hyperlinked name, meant to visually improve lists of nations. * The MediaWiki namespace controls interface messages for internal system use, and can only be modified by administrators. * Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Spoiler warning for a detailed explanation about how and when to use spoiler warning templates. * Userboxes are user information boxes designed for user pages. * Wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiProject user warnings to create a complete, standardised set of user warning templates with full documentation and help pages. Wiki templates The wiki templates are powerful tools for editing Wikia articles. A "wiki template" is a kind of sub-template, and the "Wikipedia Edit Language" uses the notation for the sub-template reference. Technical note: "Wiki template references" are embedded on the "Wikipedia Edit Language", as a web template embedded language, using the open hooks, for enclose the wiki template language syntax, where valid names and valid instructions can be used, like template reference, as , and conditions, as } | foo yes |foo is blank }}. See also * Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Colours in templates. * Substitution in templates. *